It is believed that a fuel cell consists of two electrodes sandwiched around an electrolyte. It is believed that oxygen, from air, passes over one electrode and hydrogen, from one or more storage device, passes over the other electrode, that, in a chemical reaction, generates electricity, water and heat.
The electricity generated by a fuel cell is believed to be regulated at least in part by the amount of air or oxygen delivered to the fuel cell. Where the fuel cell includes a plurality of fuel cell units, it is believed that there is a need to accurately regulate the amount of air or oxygen delivered to each fuel cell unit.